Bad day Again: Inuyasha Style
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: ANOTHER SONFIC! TRUELY SORRY! IxK


Bad Day Again: Inuyasha Style

She was having another one of those days. Another day that made her want to pull her hair out. She hated days like these, days that made her scream and throw things. It all started with her getting out of bed. He wasn't even disturbed by her moving. He just slept like a baby. She rolled from under his arm and out of bed. Slowly standing her leg caught in the sheets making her tumble and fall flat on her face. She ignored this slight accident and went on to shower. Water rushed from the shower head, but it wasn't warm water, no it was freezing ice cold lake water! She screeched and jumped from the shower. He just simply rolled over. She adjusted the water temperature and crawled back in.

"Okay okay get a grip girl." She mumbled.

After her shower she went to dress only to rip her hoes, put her head in the wrong hole, trip putting on pants, and broke a shoe lace. Finally she gave up. She slipped on some shorts and a tee shirt. She walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. And she thought her day couldn't get any worse... She burnt her hand putting toast in the oven, broke a couple plates, spilled coffee, and burnt bacon. She wanted to rip the velvet black hair from her skull. He woke up to the sound of the beeping of an fire alarm. He rushed down to see what was up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just fine!" She walked up to the bathroom and tried to put on make-up. That was just great. She smeared her eyeliner, messed up the mascara, and smeared her lipstick on her face. He walked up behind her.

"Baby are you okay?" He sounded concerned. She looked at him as she cleaned off her make-up and tried again.

"You wouldn't understand Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek and left for work. He looked back at her as she walked off.

"Why?" She walked down to the kitchen and wrote him a small note. She kissed it and slammed the door walking to her car. He stared from the window after her. He jogged down the stairs to find the kissed letter. It simply read: 'I'm sorry, I am having a bad day again.'

_I had a bad day again_

_She said i would not understand  
She left a note that said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day again _

He placed the note down and walked off to the living room. He simply waited till she would return to make her bad day worth it all. He grinned and clicked on the T.V.

_She spilled her coffee broke a shoelace  
Smeared the lipstick on her face  
Slammed the door and said I'm sorry, i  
I had a bad day again_

She came home late that night. She again slammed the door. He walked in to see her stressed. He gave her his concerned look, she just quietly mopped past and up the stairs. He was only inches behind her.

"Baby come on. What's wrong?" She turned and smiled slightly. She walked into their room and shut the door. He heard the radio come on. Maybe she wanted to be alone. He opened the door.

"Inuyasha I swear there's nothing wrong." He nodded and walked out. He knew she was lying, he heard the sad song playing.

_And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
I had a bad day again _

Again she said he wouldn't understand, she locked herself up as he planed a way to make it better. The perfect idea came to mind. He set off to work. That small note still resting on the counter.

_She said i would not understand  
She left a note and said I'm sorry i  
I had a bad day again  
Nooo..._

He placed the plates down gently and lit the two candles. Creeping quietly up to their room, he tapped on the door. "Hey baby? Come out I have a surprise for you." She opened the door wearing her almost see through night gown. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun and her make up all off. She was radiant. He smiled and took her hand.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He pulled her down to the kitchen. She gasped at what she saw. Food lined the table and a candle in the center. Two plates with silver ware on the side. He put her gently in the first chair and walked to the second. She smiled slightly. He put food on her plate and they ate quietly. He looked at her. Finally she looked relaxed. He grinned and continued eating. Later was her other surprise...

_And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
Oh I had a bad day again_

She looked up. "That was great. Thanks baby, but now I am very tired." He nodded and cleaned up. Taking her to their room he set up her next surprise. He set her down.

"Lay on your stomach." She raised and eyebrow, but obeyed anyway. What came next surprised her more then ever. He was sitting on her bottom rubbing her back gently. Heck it was heaven... She moaned and relaxed very quickly. He grinned and continued his movements.

_Nooo  
Nooo  
Nooo  
Nooo  
Alright  
Oooooo  
Ohhh_

He finished and sat down beside her. She crawled into his lap and kissed him fiercely. Smiling widely, he pulled her close. Resting his lips firmly against her, she moaned. He looked into her wide brown orbs. "See baby, bad days have their advantages." She smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I rather enjoyed this one." She kissed him again. He turned out the light and settled down.

"Kagome you make my days all worth wild. I'm happy I finally made yours seem better." Kagome looked up.

"Everyday with you makes me happy Inuyasha. Never forget that."

He nodded and smiled. "Okay baby. I love you." He smiled . She grinned and looked up.

"And I love you too, my puppy." He snorted and fell asleep. She falling behind him. Maybe her day wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Ja Ne! Please read and review! **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha, nor BAD DAY AGAIN lyrics. Owned by FUEL and RUMKIO TAKAHASHI. I BORROWED! **


End file.
